forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonspear Castle
| start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | rulertable = }} | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | roads = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Dragonspear Castle was a fortress built across three low hills on the southwestern edge of the High Moor, east of Trollbark Forest and just north of where the Coast Way joined the Trade Way. Extensive tunnels were dug under the keep, connecting with an underground river, the already-abandoned city of Kanaglym, and hence the larger Underdark. The Castle became most notable for its inter-planar portals, through which came baatezu and other fiends. History ; 1255 DR: Daeros Dragonspear emerged from Kanaglym, bearing a fortune in gems. He built Dragonspear Castle around the lair of Halatathlaer. ; 1290 DR: Ithtaerus Casalia created the first portal to Avernus in Dragonspear Castle, bound Halatathlaer, tricked Daeros Dragonspear into entering the portal (and effectively killing himself), and lured other dragons to the castle with vision of a free dragon hoard. Three hopeful dragons arrived and battled each other, slaying Halatathlaer and demolishing most of the fortress. The surviving dragon, Sharndrel, was incensed by the deception and slayed Ithtaerus. The ruins were soon claimed by bandits and humanoids. ; 1305 DR: Hobgoblins seized Dragonspear Castle and raided the Trade Way and surrounding lands. ; 1315 DR: Armed expeditions from Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate finally swept through Dragonspear Castle. Unable to destroy the portal they established the Hold of Battle Lions, a fortified temple of Tempus. ; 1354 DR: Devils took Dragonspear Castle, arriving through new portals. ; 1356 DR: The Dragonspear War begun. A strange mist cloaked the ruins of Dragonspear Castle, said to resist even the dispelling efforts of Khelben. The forces of Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate once more converged on Dragonspear Castle, setting fire to the structures there and defeating the devils. ; 1363 DR: The Second Dragonspear War begun. Devils retook Dragonspear Castle and built an army of humanoids, plus a dominated dragon. This fiend-led army destroyed The Way Inn and attacked Daggerford before being defeated by a motley force led by adventurers. ; 1479 DR: The persistent mist remained. The castle was then controlled by undead that were led by Born. The 4e Campaign Guide omits all mention of fiends; it maintains that the shrine of Tempus was overwhelmed by undead arising from the Nepenthe River, despite Volo's Guide specifically saying (a) it was a temple and (b) it was destroyed by baatezu. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Hordes of Dragonspear * Waterdeep * Ghosts of Dragonspear Castle ;Novels * Spawn of Dragonspear * Waterdeep ;Video games * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear References Category:Castles Category:Ruins Category:Locations on the High Moor Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations